Dreaming
by SaSW
Summary: PG 13 isn't really necessary, but-My first serious story Link X Malon pairing-though I dun mind Zelda X Link. Review mebee?-New love triangle thinger.XD
1. Dream?

Link :: Malon Scenario.  
  
Fanfiction: I dun own it, all right?^_^  
  
Author's Note:  
  
My first serious fanfiction. Basically, it can be interpreted in two ways from where I sit ^_^.  
  
----  
  
Malon sat with a rather dull expression on. The hay was painful against her ass, that's true, but..  
  
Why couldn't she forget him? His dreamy blue eyes. They held such emotion, heartfelt thoughts.  
  
The thought of him looking at her made her heart start to pound as if he were in the stable with her. The dark, quiet stable which she'd been working in all day.  
  
With a sigh, the tanned woman stood, casually brushing back bright brown hair.  
  
"Oh, no use daydreaming. he'll never come back. All hopes have failed. Ingo is still here. and. and." The ranch girl fell to her knees, crying soundlessly into her hands.  
  
'Dear Goddess. It hurts.. Link. please come back. Link-!'  
  
"MALON!" a voice roared through the ranch, causing a chill to run down her spine. "I swear to Gannondorf if you ain't workin'."  
  
Ingo.  
  
She forced herself up, wiped away tears, and quickly lifted the rake resting against the wall. As the spikes touched the extra hay scattered on the ground, the wooden door slammed open, creating a haunting rumble and breeze. She glanced up as if nothing were wrong, and wiped her brow.  
  
"Lord Ingo?" she asked timidly as she took a moment to curtsy.  
  
His brown eyes burned with fury, and red face twitched with his building anger.  
  
'. Oh, no. He's been drinking out in the Town,' she thought as her hands tightened on the splintering pole of the rake. She flinched as the hand connected with her jaw, knocking it out of alignment once more.  
  
"Enough-!"  
  
"Enough of you worthless existence!" a brave, regal voice interrupted. Ingo abruptly dropped Malon's collar, and snatched the rake.  
  
"Who are you coming into my ranch?!" Ingo roared as he thrust the spikes forward only to be parried away with a shining sword and shield.  
  
Silence was the invisible intruder's answer and it was the only response Ingo had.  
  
He dropped to the floor with a loud 'thud' causing Malon to whimper. A small pool of blood started to form at the neck as darkness crept over the lifeless body.  
  
"Malon? Malon." The voice was so alien, but familiar.  
  
"Who.?"  
  
"Malon, it's me." Two powerful arms wrapped around her, gentle fingers brushing back her hair.  
  
". Fa-Fairy Boy?" Malon whispered hoarsely fighting back tears. She felt his nod against her neck, and the tears once again fell freely. "Oh, Link!"  
  
"Sh. Malon, please. Smile for me." He leaned back momentarily, touching her face with careful hands. A finger traced her red cheek, and she felt herself turn red.  
  
Somehow, she managed what he'd requested, and fell into the Hero's arms, placing a thankful, and loving kiss on his lips.  
  
Dizzy with emotion, Link pressed back with tenderness, cupping her face gingerly as a heat rose into his chest and face.  
  
"My Fairy Boy," she breathed after the powerful connection. "You'll remain a reality, won't you?"  
  
The only response was silence as she huddled against the wall with the warmth that made her so happy. 


	2. Smile

Continued.  
  
Fanfiction: I dun own it, once again.all rightie? All rightie.^_^  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, even if I only got 2 reviews, I will continue forth! ^_^.  
  
----  
  
The ranch girl blinked rapidly, then her eyes widened.  
  
"No... no... Li-Link?" Malon forced herself up onto her knees, rather than her huddled sleeping position. She pressed fingers to her lips, then gnawed on them, eyes watering, and throat turning to a knot.  
  
She sat alone in the black stable, staring into darkness.  
  
Her stomach turned, and tightened. She clutched her arms, and leaned against the hay-covered floor.  
  
"I... How could I make my love seem so real! I felt him. I-"  
  
---  
  
"Felt her in my arms.. I saved her... I even felt her kiss me! NAVI! How could I imagine THAT?" The Hero of Time threw his arms up as he spoke. His normally tranquil gaze was twisted with fury and confusion. He stood in a vast field, grass swaying as it brushed his brown leather boots.  
  
The only reply she gave was a simple ding. That meant: 'Calm the hell down before I beat your face in.'  
  
Link nodded, as he dropped his hands to his side, shrugging. The Hylian was still in disbelief of that dream. His body followed suit as his arms as he stumbled to the ground, clutching his sleeping roll. The green hooded man pulled his cloak closer.  
  
Though he had found his new eighteen year-old body hard to cope with the first few weeks, the overall effect of the new body was a new track of thought. His emotions matured, and heart opened a bit more.  
  
"I wanna see her again," he whispered silently to his fairy companion. He felt a warmth form on his head, and glanced up to see Navi there.  
  
"Well, laying in the outskirts of Kakariko Village will do us no good! It's all ready noon, Link! Get off your whiney ass, and start at the ranch!" the invisible creature shouted from its bulb of light. Grinning from the enthusiasm she had, he bounced up into an upright position, and tied the tie of his cape. He felt for his pouch of necessities, and his messenger bag.  
  
"Still have my weapons, and my supplies. Need we anything else, Navi?" Link asked as he fastened his belts buckle. The fairy made a loud, irritable sigh, and pushed him across the bridge.  
  
"We've still about three days until we reach her unless we RUN. Now, do me a favor, and get into gear!" she commanded, and zipped by, wings creating a worthy breeze as he followed.  
  
His calm trot became a dart of earnest. He found that he had run at least two hours before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"This... is a lot more difficult... than.. walking," he stated breathlessly, then curled up into a ball. He caught a glimpse of the Kokiri's bridge before drifting off. Navi watched the boy, dimming her light for the night. Her small, pale blue body seemed nearly faded in the darkness, and larger world about her. Cropped hair at the lobe tousled violently as a sweep of wind passed by. The fae dressed only in a traditional robe cuddled closer to the one kid she could depend on.  
  
The one 'man' she could depend on.  
  
---  
  
Malon shook fiercely as she was swept into another dream. Since Ingo had kept her single sheet and other woman necessities in the barn, that's where she slept. Epona nuzzled her softly, trying to warm her mistress. The horse sensed something terribly wrong with her friend.  
  
~  
  
"No.. Goddesses, not again.. Please, take this nightmare away.." she whimpered softly into her pillow of very few feathers. The woman stared at the equally frightened man kneeling before her. He blinked a few, long seconds before speaking first.  
  
"... Malon?" he asked softly, pushing back his hood, and dropped his hat to the floor. She pulled further into the dark corner.  
  
"You'll only just leave me again, Link.. You're nothing but part of my dream-"  
  
"And mine," The hero interrupted quietly, ushering forth an eerie silence between the two. "Oh, Malon... It must have been that song you taught me. That sweet melody.. The song of the Goddess* Epona, and your horse. Remember that joyous wind that came to us as we made the music together?"  
  
The recollection was too real, and dreams could not hold so much truth.  
  
Then again...  
  
"So you mean... We're still together whilst we rest? How.. Can that be?" she questioned herself more than the Hylian before her. "Fairy Boy... my mother told me about you.. my knight..."  
  
He took her to his body then, wrapping careful arms about her quivering body.  
  
"Be strong for me, dear, sweet, sweet Malon... Smile.. I've only one more day until I'm with you once more. Smile for me?" Link nestled his mouth against the side of her cheek, and she looked up at him, eyes glazed.  
  
And so she did-she smiled for her Fairy Boy just before a violent cry met her ears.  
  
~~  
  
Suspense! Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I only thought it to be a short story, but meh... 


	3. Shelter

Disclaimer:... YEA. WE KNOW I DUN' OWN IT!  
  
....... Anyways, another chappie.  
  
'Kay, kinda violent, and adding a twist. ^_~  
  
------ ------  
  
"Malon! Get OUT here!"  
  
That voice! Oh, that voice...... so filled with spite, anger, hatred......  
  
"Ye-yes," she hiccupped, and rose to shakey knees, a soft whimper passing her lips before she brought her handkerchief to her tear stained face.  
  
'Breathe,' she imagined Link telling her. 'Just breathe for me, love...'  
  
"Master Ingo?" she called out softly, and a hand grasped her throat, and she did not recognize it. Opening a crinkled eye, she let a tiny cry escape her. "Master Ga-ack!" The hold tightened, and sobs broke free.  
  
"....... This is her, Lord. The girl who can tame any horse," Ingo muttered somewhere—Nayru knows where—low, and spineless.  
  
He was turning her over to the King of Evil?! How COULD he!  
  
"She's got a pretty face," came a soft whisper, close to her ear, which was shaking just as every other part of her body. "And a nice body."  
  
'Ugh! Get your HANDS off me!', she thought bitterly, hands weakly tangling in Ganondorf's maroon cloak.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Emotionless, icy laughter.  
  
Malon felt her heart stop. Though, a raging pulse sounded in her ears, and an immense heat washed over what felt like a frail body.  
  
"Of course, my dear," the King answered her thoughts, traces of humor still lingering in that deep, sensual voice.  
  
((A/N......WHAT?! I *love* hot villans.))  
  
That hand which was sure to crush her throat and end her life loosened. She fell into a heap on the floor, hacking, and coughing. A pale hand touched the sore redness along the side of her neck, and she winced.  
  
"...... My apologies. You have fine hair, like that of my kin," the man towering above her observed.  
  
She managed a glance up at the shadow, eyes barely making out his silhouette.......Broad shoulders, a thick neck, and sharp, angular features. Her sapphire eyes focused against the glare of the noon sun, catching the dark tan which was cast upon the toned body.  
  
'Noon all ready?' Even her thoughts were made in a tiny voice, barely a whisper.  
  
"Yes, my dear, we have been waiting for you."  
  
...... '...... He must stop sounding so nice.'  
  
"Oho, the King of Evil cannot be polite? My dear, you are a rare beauty. Silky hair, bright eyes, the perfect soft skin." She gasped as his hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Yet, I haven't heard the full power of that voice."  
  
She choked back a cry as he cupped her chin, gently lifting her gaze to meet his. Sparking rubies bore into her, reaching every fiber, and making her conscious of all the imperfections her body may have.  
  
That...... that swelling in her chest, and dry sweat that broke at her brow when Fairy Boy was around. Could it be? She could not feel like that for THIS gorgeous, evil, sinister, mouth-watering......  
  
Oh, Goddess......  
  
A fine crimson brow raised at her thoughts, and he gathered her into his arms. He studied a bruise from a previous Ingo 'incentive' from the other day.  
  
"......Ingo."  
  
The oddly dressed man took an awkward step forward.  
  
"Ye-YES, m'lord?!"  
  
Malon shifted comfortable against the fine fabric which adorned the man who now cradled her gently. She felt the muscles beneath his skin relax, and the breath become a faint, soothing feel against her crown. Sure, he was evil, but...... someone was finally there to catch here......  
  
......And scare the f*ck out of Ingo.  
  
"I no longer need your services. Leave now, and head for the market. Something interesting there shall await you." Malon's eyes drifted closed, and she could almost sense a warmth bubbling in this man's chest......  
  
"Bu-but, m'lord! AGK!"  
  
That energy which had been snug against her cheek was now flooding across to her arm, and to his pointed finger. The stable girl huddled close against the man, and that same arm soon helped the other in holding her.  
  
Such evil cannot feel this way. Not like...... like this.  
  
"It's all right, my dear, open those gorgeous, wonderful orbs you have for eyes."  
  
THAT was one hellova compliment.  
  
Hesitantly, she titled her chin up, looking shyly at the grinning man.  
  
"......Where did he go?" she croaked out, and felt a blush chase away the calm pale which seemed to occupy her creamy complexion. She cleared her throat with an embarrassing cough. She nearly jumped, but those arms held her firmly against the God-like figure, as he leaned down closer, nuzzling the side of her neck.  
  
After an eternal minute, a lingering breath was soon in place of those lips which hovered there moments earlier.  
  
"To feed the redeads," was her cryptic answer breathed into her hair. "You look tired. I will bring you to my castle. Does that sound nice?" the question seemed to be a rather polite invitation.  
  
......Even if her was drop dead gorgeous, Malon could not fathom who would deny the King of his desires or suggestions.  
  
A short nod, and she was swept up into a mist of lavender, the haunting scent of lilacs assaulting her senses.  
  
...... and the unheard cry from her father and Fairy Boy.  
  
------ ------  
  
....Muahaha.... MORE SUSPENSE! Short, I know, but, hey, I wanna see if this whole Ganon added in thing makes it interesting... I would like feedback, and thanks to all of those who reviewed *glomps* It makes me wanna write more, and DRAW FANART! XD 


	4. Home

Disclaimer:… …muahaha. I dun' own Zelda stuffs…….

------

Well, here we are again……

Another chapter, more angst, confuzzling love triangles…… and a hottie for Ganon.

Will Malon be able to cope with her new life as a queen? Will Malon make her choice and –gasp- LIKE Ganon?!

**Reviews:**  
Thanks to all who reviewed!

**shike77:** XD! Thank you...

**LinkinChick183:** Aw, thanks I'm glad...

**Kon Hoshi:** Thank you...:-)

**lizzy0888:** Heh, I thought it might! Thanks for reviewing!

**HKSuspect**: Thank you!

**Skyraptor:** ; Got a little writer's block... thanks for posting!

**ArissaMay:** Thank yooouuu :-)

**GuruGuru214**: Thanks for your two reviews! Don't worry... I'm sure something will happen to Link and Malon...

------

"Malon."

'M…mah….'

"Darling, it is time to awaken," the coarse voice pursued in the sweetest of tones.

Malon roused very, very slowly. Her right eye opened lazily to reveal a blurred figure. Yet, this blurred figure could only be the man who carried her into such a fine bed of soft linens. One of her hands was lifted to the silken lips of the King of Evil, and her heart fluttered a bit.

"You will look lovely adorned in sapphires… even wulfenite. The contrast will accent your beauty."

"Ganon…?" she breathed out, her voice so quiet when she realized he was whispering gently into her hair. The farm girl felt her whole body tense, both eyes opening and glancing up nervously at the king……

… who currently was only garbed in a loose pair of navy breeches.

'…Why must he be so built _and _attractive _and_ sweet?'

"Why, thank you, precious." He drew back, a small grin dancing on his lips. His head tilted to the side- curiously observing her. Her eyes caught a glimmer on his short, pointed ear. It had a line of three studs, a blushed pink crystal. Her own blush spread across her round cheeks which made his smile stretch further.

"They're spodumeme," he explained, thick fingers tracing the outline of a nearby maroon head rest. "I enjoy collecting treasures. Crystals and gemstones are my favorite. They just have such……such a unique quality. It is almost as if they can sap away all the bad energies that make the world sad….." the cheerful tune of his voice died down at the end as he fiddled the a small crystal dangling from the canopy. A sigh escaped through his swollen lips, and his flame-like eyes soon centered in on her. "Would you mind if I left so you could change?" he asked, an index finger rising to outline her left cheekbone.

Malon nodded as her own hand lifted to tentatively brush along his wrist. She shivered as he smiled whole heartedly down at her. Tendrils of maroon hair fell carelessly into his eyes which he gently shook back.

"I leave you be then -- for the time being."

The Hylian did not watch him leave, she just stared down at the red sheets her body was wrapped in. The only thing that seemed to probe her mind, other than how embarrassed she was waking up in some man's bed, was this man's……fetish he had for silk.

Only when the door seemed to shut with the click of a hinge did she lift her indigo gaze.

'_Silk…everywhere.'_

Her thoughts drifted around the reddened room, her eyes dancing as they sparkled with the many gemstones decorating the room. She finally decided to rise. Her long legs kicked back the sheets and swung over the edge of the bed. A hand reached down to the polished marble tile beneath. The blood red color of it had her mesmerized.

The Hylian stood setting off cracks of her sore bones which made her wrinkle her nose. How long was she out for…?

She changed into the garments that were draped carefully over a golden chair. Her own gown rested on the seat of it, the pink tone seeming to be overwhelmed by the scarlet shade of the chamber.

Malon shifted nervously, her hands smoothing over her long rosy skirt which covered her small feet. She felt incredibly vulnerable only wearing a strapless top that barely covered her stomach. The white coloring let the crystals that hung from her neck shimmer and glitter magically.

The poor farm girl had never _once_ dreamed of wearing such an ornate costume. She shyly threaded her fingers through thick hair wondering if the leather tie was meant for her. As her hand descended, a knock gently broke the silence. Azure eyes dared to look up at the tall door.

"…Yes?" she answered carefully. "You may come in," she ventured further, hand scrambling to her side.

The door opened noiselessly, and Ganondorf stepped through.

Malon soon found that she felt like an exhibit judging by the way his eyes left no part of her body overlooked.

"Is everything all right, Lord?" Her voice cracked on 'lord', and she fought to gain her dignity as he let out a long, easy laugh.

"Gazing at you, how could I be anything but 'all right'?" he asked, stepping forward and reassuring as his fingers grazed her bare shoulder. "You're….. so thin. Fragile," he voiced, his other hand brushing over her exposed hip. "Such wonderful, soft and round features…"

"Thank you," she whispered, unsure of what to say when he eyed her for an answer. She left her eyes remain plastered to the ground beneath, shifting her weight uneasily.

The King pressed a hand invitingly into the small of her back.

"Come," he started in a low, seductive rumble. "I want you to eat. Do you like fruit? And," he added quietly, "can you walk?"

Malon nodded, not trusting in her delicate voice. He smiled and led her through the door.

She fairly fainted when she saw outside of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Calm down! Gods, keep a cool head! We'll find her…" Link muttered, blade cutting a nearby bush.

Talon nodded finally, his red face downcast.

"I'm worried," he whispered, then began to sob. "I lost her to Ingo…! Now…now the Evil King himself…"

The Hero of Time forced all of his anger into the blade which connected with a nearby tree.

"I will find you, Malon….. I _swear _it……"

Epona nuzzled Link, neighed, then lowered her head. The Hylian blinked wearily at her, normally shimmering blue eyes losing their sparkle. He nodded in understanding, and forced himself to mount her.

"I need to find the… the other sages first…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's amazing…" Malon breathed, eyes taking in ever detail of the elaborate dining hall. The corridor to get there was one thing—stained glass portraits of various Gods, Goddesses…

"Stay," Ganon whispered in her pointed ear. "With you stay with me?" His lips pressed gently against her cheek, and she felt herself go rigid while they sat on the bench just outside two large, heavy doors. His hands covered hers while the King waited, eyes closing as her breathed in her soft scent.

"I—I……yes."

----------------------------

Kinda an intro. To the next chapter. Promise to try and get it up more wuickly than the way this story has been going XD

Thanks for reviews, BTW.


End file.
